fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chesty
Chesty the Chest owns. Chesty is also mentioned in See the Future in The Snowglobe. He made a party waiting for you but by the time you get there everyone is dead. on that note does nayone know what to do with the mirror upstairs? I'm honestly too scared to stare at it for too long. Chesty didn't make the party wait for the player, Chesty didn't know about the player at the time. The only way it would seem he made them wait was if you did the Snowglobe quest AFTER the Brightwood Tower one. As for the mirror just stand near it and hold A it works like a Demon Door --Alpha Lycos 20:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That Mirror It looks like the same mirror Murgo has in his caravan during the Childhood part of the game. Also a mirror like it can be found in the Box of Secrets --Alpha Lycos 20:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Creepy Does anyone feel really creeped out about chesty. i know its all fake but that quest in Garth's Tower and the scene where he killed Myrtle just feels really creep. id felt alot better if he wasnt in the game-- AwesomeGordo 13:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I certainly am not scared of chesty, although I do like the dark macaber sense of humour. I mean: "Play with the puppies" and he releases a pack of hungry Balverines on you. Great. And his invitation: "I will be serving: cookies, lemonade & arsenic." (Or something like that). I think it is a nice twist to the usual. : P.S. Why did do this part twice? Cadus 13:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I've removed the duplicate. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::(Lilo from Lilo &Stitch) I like 'em!Kre 'Nunumee 22:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Chesty is my favorite character in fable 2.For ever. So no, I don't find him creepy, I think chesty is adorable. Razuk 23:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) A pic for Chesty Here ya go! No need to thank me, just pop this in and clear it from the no-pic page. :) I would do it myself, but I don't know how to do most of that.TLOSpyrogirl 20:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Chesty and Hero's Status I was just wondering if it should be included in the Trivia that Chest appears to like the Hero of Brightwall over the Hero of Bowerstone because Chesty get's saddened and asks the Hero of Bowerstone to leave, while he still wants to be best friends with the Hero of Borightwall. So can we include it? 05:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Chesty's Origins? "It should be noted that Chesty is a female. A developer commented on this on the Lionhead forums. According to the post, Chesty was a little girl from Oakvale who was killed by her classmates." I'll buy that. Does that mean Chesty (or the female who became Chesty) is the person referred to in the note found in Miss Ursula's Little Tykes School in the Snowglobe Village in See the Future? Something about the writer wondering if the children killed someone? It's been a while, so my facts may be wrong, but I believe that's where the note can be found, and I'm fairly sure it's implied that the victim was a female. If there is a connection, I'll admit that it went right over my head. I always wondered about the note's meaning, though. Note: Now that it's a female, the name "Chesty" takes on a whole new connotation. That's just creepy. TheIndifferentist 05:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think that's what the developer was referring to. I'll admitt it creeps me out a bit more too, knowing the origins. Then again, everything about Oakvale gives me the creeps.KateLasher 05:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Here's where Gradius1 lays out the whole thing: :http://lionhead.com/forums/p/298978/3638057.aspx#3638057 :Since he's a dev, I guess his word is golden. Someone who's well-known and respected on this wiki should make the revisions. We could quote Gradius1, like on the Greatwood page. I hope someone gets on this soon, because this is a pretty big revelation. TheIndifferentist 06:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I added a link to the thread as a reference as thats how its done with that type of thing--Alpha Lycos 08:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I've redirected the link to Grad's exact post, and made a new section for it on the page. I've also put the exact quote bit into the quote template. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I know its strongly believed that chesty is a female because of Gradius1's comment but, honestly bothers me how the Fable II and III keep calling chesty a male. Lets face it, a game to make THAT meny mistakes is a bit odd. Chesty was called a male few too meny times. One of the notes during the Brightwood Tower quest refers to the chest as he. The descriptions of the Son of Chesty trophy and the Diamond of Sorrow also refer to the chest as male all of which take place in Fable II. Fable III's quest also refer to her as a "he" and "his". The fact that never in any Fable Chesty was adressed as a female makes me question Gradius 1. I wish not to start a edit war and respect everyone's ideas but, as long as the game itself keeps calling chesty a "he" I would believe he is one. Zkooma 09:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think Gradius probably didn't expect anyone to take him so literally either. He was just saying that that is what he considers to have happened, but since he said it, and he's a well-respected, often-quoted dev, everyone takes it to be canonical. Also he may just have come up with that on the spot on the forums at the time, and they may not have had a 'canonical' origin for Chesty at all to start with. Now that one has been presented, and by a dev, everyone just considers that to be the case. ::::As for the actual gender of Chesty, it may be best to revert it to male as that is what they say in the game in every reference. We can just add Gradius' quote into a section as a mention. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::If you take another look at the forums where Gradius reveals chesty's origin Here. There is post from falkyn''s that conflicts with ''Gradius explanation. He calls Chesty a boy and gives a different reason for his death. Zkooma 14:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::But unlike Gradius1, he's not listed as a member of the development team, so he could just be a zealous fan (or full of crap). TheIndifferentist 15:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ya know the game could simply refer to Chesty as male because Myrtle went from being the ghost of a little girl to a male psychopathic chest. --Alpha Lycos 21:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think I agree with Enodoc. Gradius's comment that precedes the one we've quoted leads me to believe that if there IS an official explanation for Chesty's existence, it's not necessarily the one he gave. For instance, he says "In my mind" when first speculating about Chesty, which now makes me wonder if he was only sharing his own interpretation. But then again, Myrtle/Chesty was the unifying theme between the schoolhouse note and the mass murder tea party. If you remove Chesty, it all sort've falls apart. Short of the gender inconsistency, I thought it made a good deal of sense. But I'll cast my vote for reverting to male pronouns and keeping the quote somewhere on the page. TheIndifferentist 23:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::After some searching I've discovered this he confirms Chesty is just a simple wooden box. So my vote goes to call Chesty "It" since technically Chesty is a simple psychotic chest not possessed, according to Gradius1.--Alpha Lycos 16:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Nice find, Alpha. But he says, "Yet he may also just be a psychotic wooden box." (Emphasis on may.) And farther down he refers to Chesty as a 'he'. Furthermore, that entire discussion took place over a year before Fable III even came out, and when it did they continued to use male pronouns when referring to Chesty. I'm beginning to think we should just trust the game and use 'he' and 'his'. For all we know, Gradius could just be sharing his own ideas and not those of the dev team as a whole. TheIndifferentist 23:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::As anyone thought of... asking him if it was an opinion? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 14:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Shouldn't Chesty's gender be classed as it is in-game? If a developer has stated it, but the game contradicts this, isn't the game is to be followed, until fixed or we are shown differently in-game? Isn't this similar to FPS wikias putting in IRL info about weapons? Not really sure what is the correct way. 20:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ←Reset I think that may be best. Let's restore it to male as that is what they say in the game. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC)